


Dreamer's Chat

by Arcobareno



Category: Klonoa (Games)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Group Chat Fic, I'm sorry if anyone's out of character, Modern AU, This is meant to be fun, does this count as an AU idk if it does or not, if there's more ships somehow I'll put them in the tags, may add more characters in as this goes on, there's Klololo because I cannot help myself, we are all memes here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcobareno/pseuds/Arcobareno
Summary: PirateoftheSky has added NyaanNyanNyan to the chat!NyaanNyanNyan:hiiii :3Steppingwind12:Eyyyyyy welcomeInnocentLunatean:Hi, Tat!NyaanNyanNyan:ready to be a meme, nyaaa-Oh boy, a group chat fic with Klonoa and friends that nobody but me wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

_Steppingwind12 is now online!_

_InnocentLunatean is now online!_

**InnocentLunatean** : Good morning, Klonoa! （*＾ワ＾*）

**Steppingwind12:** Hey Lo!

**Steppingwind12:** Got any plans

**InnocentLunatean:** I actually don’t at the moment, aside from tonight’s movie night… I mean if you were up to hanging out later, I’m ok with it!

**Steppingwind12:** Coolio \\(^0^)/

_PirateoftheSky is now online!_

**InnocentLunatean:** Oh, Leo! Good morning!

**PirateoftheSky:** Hey. You all mind if I add Tat to the group chat?

**Steppingwind12:** I’m cool with it!

**InnocentLunatean:** I’m ok with that too! (^^)ｂ

_PirateoftheSky has added NyaanNyanNyan to the chat!_

**NyaanNyanNyan:** hiiii :3

**Steppingwind12:** Eyyyyyy welcome

**InnocentLunatean:** Hi, Tat!

**NyaanNyanNyan:** ready to be a meme, nyaaa

**NyaanNyanNyan:** like, nya :3c

_DidneeFan328 is now online!_

**DidneeFan328:** yOU COME INTO MY CHAT

**DidneeFan328:** AND C U R S E IT-

**InnocentLunatean:** Klonoa was the one that started this group chat, Popka…

**DidneeFan328:** oh yeah

**Steppingwind12:** Casual reminder that we’re all memes in a sense, not just Tat

**PirateoftheSky:** Since when am I a meme, though?

**PirateoftheSky:** that doesn’t make sense in the slightest

_ShinigamiFire is now online!_

**ShinigamiFire:** same here, I’m curious

**ShinigamiFire:** also hey, everyone

**NyaanNyanNyan:** Leo said you guys were memes though

**NyaanNyanNyan:** did it apply to her?

**PirateoftheSky:** I…don’t know

**Steppingwind12:** Anyways

**Steppingwind12:** Tonight’s movie night, what are we gonna watch

**Steppingwind12:** Reminder that last week’s movie was Cats Don’t Dance

**PirateoftheSky:** Thank you, Tat

**NyaanNyanNyan:** yw :3c

**DidneeFan328:** can we watch coco pls

**Steppingwind12:** I

**Steppingwind12:** Popka you keep suggesting Coco

**DidneeFan328:** its a good movie

**Steppingwind12:** I know it’s good but did you have anything else in mind?

**ShinigamiFire:** Nightmare on Elm Street

**InnocentLunatean:** please no ;-;

**ShinigamiFire:** how about we just play Splatoon or something

**ShinigamiFire:** it’s the only shooter you kids even like to play

**Steppingwind12:** I’m not a kid I literally turned 14 last month (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

**ShinigamiFire:** you aren’t an adult until you’re 18 though.

**Steppingwind12:** anyway it’s movie night not game night

**PirateoftheSky:** want to just watch Moana or something

**DidneeFan328:** Lilo and stitch

**Steppingwind12:** both good options

**ShinigamiFire:** alright then

**ShinigamiFire:** The Matrix

**Steppingwind12:** I want

**Steppingwind12:** to see that

**InnocentLunatean:** Never heard of it. Is it good?

**PirateoftheSky:** you both aren’t even old enough to see it…

**Steppingwind12:** nooooooooooooo

**InnocentLunatean:** Guntz keeps suggesting these…. (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)

**Steppingwind12:** Guntz whyyyyyy

**ShinigamiFire:** but that movie’s good

**PirateoftheSky:** Klonoa and Lolo are too young to watch it though

**Steppingwind12:** I’m only 14

**InnocentLunatean:** 13 here, I’ll be 14 in March.

**Steppingwind12:** oh no, idea

**ShinigamiFire:** what is it

**Steppingwind12:** according to all known laws of aviation

**DidneeFan328:** OH N O

**ShinigamiFire:** nO. Not this again.

**Steppingwind12:** well that was worth a try

**InnocentLunatean:** you tried, Klonoa… (◞ ‸ ◟ㆀ)

**Steppingwind12:** thank you, Lo (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

**Steppingwind12:** oh, did you have any ideas?

**InnocentLunatean:** How about Mary and the Witch’s Flower?

**ShinigamiFire:** Ok, I have to admit

**ShinigamiFire:** Those films are really nice animation-wise

**ShinigamiFire:** I’m down

**DidneeFan328:** aaaaaaaa

**Steppingwind12:** this is why I love being your friend, Lo

**InnocentLunatean:** aaaaa stop..! (〃 ω 〃)

**ShinigamiFire:** Klo, I know you have a thing for Lolo

**Steppingwind12:** Guntz please stop

**Steppingwind12:** It’s only platonic

**InnocentLunatean:** yes, only platonic for now. Not ready to officially date (;///;)

**Steppingwind12:** We wouldn’t even declare it official in the chat first

**Steppingwind12:** we’d do that in private before telling you all

**PirateoftheSky:** Guntz, don’t rush it for them

**ShinigamiFire:** Sorry, Leo.

**ShinigamiFire:** Bit of a habit to mess with this kid. He’s like a brother to me

**DidneeFan328:** bROTHER?!

**Steppingwind12:** well yeah, Guntz is like a brother to me too

**Steppingwind12:** we aren’t biological siblings, but that journey we had with Pango helped us get closer

**Steppingwind12:** if that helps

**DidneeFan328:** that kiiind of makes sense??? I dunno

**NyaanNyanNyan:** anyway is Klololo a thing???

**Steppingwind12:** Klololo?

**DidneeFan328:** KLOLOLO

**DidneeFan328:** SOUNDS CUTE

**PirateoftheSky:** isn’t that what they do for ship names?? Like combine the names together?

**NyaanNyanNyan:** Yesss.

**InnocentLunatean:** I know it’s a little weird to do that with friends

**InnocentLunatean:** but I approve too!

**Steppingwind12:** only when we’re ready though, I’d think

**PirateoftheSky:** It does sound cute

_CouragousBoxer is now online!_

**Steppingwind12:** Chipple!!!

**CouragousBoxer:** Klonoa!! What’s this talk about this Klololo thing??

**CouragousBoxer:** and do we have a movie plan yet

**Steppingwind12:** Klololo is Tat’s idea for if Lo and I decide to want to date for sure

**Steppingwind12:** movie’s gonna be Mary and the Witch’s Flower

**CouragousBoxer:** Sweet! You ok if I head over for a bit? :)

**Steppingwind12:** Definitely ok with it!

**InnocentLunatean:** Can I come too?

**Steppingwind12:** Of course!! :D

**Steppingwind12:** I’ll go get ready

**Steppingwind12:** Talk with you all later!!

**CouragousBoxer:** See ya!

**NyaanNyanNyan:** byyyye

**ShinigamiFire:** see you later kids

_CouragousBoxer is now offline!_

_Steppingwind12 is now offline!_

**InnocentLunatean:** I’m going to get ready too. See you all tonight for movie night!

**PirateoftheSky:** See you then, Lolo!

_InnocentLunatean is now offline!_

**PirateoftheSky:** well then

**PirateoftheSky:** should we get food

**DidneeFan328:** I may as well go see Lo

**DidneeFan328:** see y’all later

**NyaanNyanNyan:** bye you nerd

_DidneeFan328 is now offline!_

**NyaanNyanNyan:** can we bring snacks Leo

**PirateoftheSky:** that’s why I asked if we should get food, you silly

**NyaanNyanNyan:** oooh ok. What kind though :3c

**PirateoftheSky:** we’ll figure that out

**ShinigamiFire:** might get some food too

**ShinigamiFire:** I gotta get some Everyburger for the kid

_Steppingwind12 is now online!_

**PirateoftheSky:** did you just

**PirateoftheSky:** summon Klonoa

**ShinigamiFire:** I think

**Steppingwind12:** first off, I’m down for everyburger

**Steppingwind12:** second, I’m not a kid

**ShinigamiFire:** you’re 14

**ShinigamiFire:** so you technically are

**Steppingwind12:** we’ve known each other for like two years and you still do this

**ShinigamiFire:** yes I do, little bro

**Steppingwind12:** …that I can tolerate

**Steppingwind12:** anyway

**Steppingwind12:** we can do games too, got the Gamecube set up

**PirateoftheSky:** sweet

**NyaanNyanNyan:** yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas

**Steppingwind12:** ok getting off for real, Chipple, Lolo, and Popka should be here soon

**Steppingwind12:** yes I was aware Popka was coming too

**Steppingwind12:** see you all later

**NyaanNyanNyan:** bye sweaty

**Steppingwind12:** Tat, why

**NyaanNyanNyan:** :3ccccc

**PirateoftheSky:** Tat…

**NyaanNyanNyan:** gomen

**Steppingwind12:** ok see you later for real

_Steppingwind12 is now offline!_

**PirateoftheSky:** I literally hear Tat cackling in the other room

**PirateoftheSky:** I’m gonna make sure she’s not getting too crazy

**NyaanNyanNyan:** lEO I’M FINE

**NyaanNyanNyan:** I PROMISE

**PirateoftheSky:** Tat

**PirateoftheSky:** Let’s just get going

**NyaanNyanNyan:** Ok

**NyaanNyanNyan:** bye Guntz

**ShinigamiFire:** bye

**PirateoftheSky:** See you tonight

_PirateoftheSky is now offline!_

_ShinigamiFire is now offline!_

**NyaanNyanNyan:** meow

_NyaanNyanNyan is now offline!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **NyaanNyanNyan:** Nya ( ⓛ ω ⓛ *)  
>  **DidneeFan328:** ▼・ᴥ・▼  
>  **Steppingwind12:** omg they're powerful now
> 
> Oh, the joy of kaomojis and streams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....finally updated this after a while.  
>  Wrote this while I was watching a fortune cookie stream one night.... and thought "hey, what if Klonoa and Chipple watched it?" and put it in. I'm aware it's a bit lazy but... it works for the most part. Quickly edited it a few nights ago and here we are. With this, let's just consider it a Modern AU for now?
> 
> (also I need to answer that comment I got on the previous chapter a few months ago, I feel terrible for not answering it...)

_NyaanNyanNyan is now online!_

_PirateoftheSky is now online!_

**NyaanNyanNyan:** first

**PirateoftheSky:** first for today, but not first in the actual chat.

**NyaanNyanNyan:** that’s what I meant

**NyaanNyanNyan:** Nya ( ⓛ ω ⓛ *)

_Steppingwind12 is now online!_

**Steppingwind12:** omg she’s powerful now, who taught her that emoticon

**NyaanNyanNyan:** Leo did! ( ⓛ ω ⓛ *)

_InnocentLunatean is now online!_

**InnocentLunatean:** hi everyone ;u;

**InnocentLunatean:** Popka won’t stop asking to go to Disneyland…

**NyaanNyanNyan:** is he being a butt

**InnocentLunatean:** I wouldn’t word it like that, that’s a little rude…

_DidneeFan328 is now online!_

**DidneeFan328:** did you forget that we’re in the same chat server, Lo

**InnocentLunatean:** Popka please stop

**DidneeFan328:** also

**DidneeFan328:** ▼・ᴥ・▼

**Steppingwind12:** now he’s powerful too?!!

**NyaanNyanNyan:** yes ( ⓛ ω ⓛ *)

**Steppingwind12:** tAT I SWEAR

**Steppingwind12:** YOU ARE TOO POWERFUL

**NyaanNyanNyan:**  ( ⓛ ω ⓛ *) ( ⓛ ω ⓛ *) ( ⓛ ω ⓛ *) ( ⓛ ω ⓛ *)

**PirateoftheSky:** Tat you can stop now

**PirateoftheSky:** also, Lolo

**InnocentLunatean:**  ( ・◇・)？

**PirateoftheSky:** gonna dm you something real quick

**InnocentLunatean:**  Ok!

_ShinigamiFire is now online!_

**ShinigamiFire:** hey, what did I miss?

**Steppingwind12:** Tat is powerful now

**Steppingwind12:** Popka too

**DidneeFan328:** ▼・ᴥ・▼

**Steppingwind12:** see what I mean?!

**ShinigamiFire:** Ohh ye

**ShinigamiFire:** Also, Popka

**DidneeFan328:** yes? V✪⋏✪V

**ShinigamiFire:**  [insert wolf emoji here]

**Steppingwind12:** oH SHOOT

**DidneeFan328:** THE MOST POWERFUL

**NyaanNyanNyan:** DEFINITELY POWERFUL  ( ⓛ ω ⓛ *)

**Steppingwind12:** …should I contribute?

**NyaanNyanNyan:** DO IT

**Steppingwind12:** =^._.^= ∫

**ShinigamiFire:** perfect

**Steppingwind12:** hOLD ON A THING HAPPENED ON THE STREAM?

**ShinigamiFire:** ?????

**Steppingwind12:** 5

**NyaanNyanNyan:** 5

**DidneeFan328:** 5

_CouragousBoxer is now online!_

**CouragousBoxer:** 5

**ShinigamiFire:** 5

**Steppingwind12:** also hi Chipple!!!

**CouragousBoxer:** yoooo the 5’s summoned me

**Steppingwind12:** are you watching too?

**CouragousBoxer:** yeah

**CouragousBoxer:** so many 5’s being donated, it’s crazy

**Steppingwind12:** he didn’t want so many donations though

**CouragousBoxer:** ye

**CouragousBoxer:** hopefully they’ll stop soon

**CouragousBoxer:** wait, 8?

**Steppingwind12:** 8

**CouragousBoxer:** 8

**Steppingwind12:** 8

**CouragousBoxer:** 8

**ShinigamiFire:** I am so confused

**InnocentLunatean:** OH is fortune cookie happening, Klonoa?

**Steppingwind12:** Indeed it is, Lolo!

**InnocentLunatean:** Nice! Hope you and Chipple are having a good time watching it!

_ShinigamiFire changed Steppingwind12’s nickname to 5!_

**5:** gUNTZ REALLY

**ShinigamiFire:** yes.

**PirateoftheSky:** Lolo and I are back!

**InnocentLunatean:** …I’m a bit confused

**5:** you know what, Lolo

**5:** me too.

**PirateoftheSky:** same

**ShinigamiFire:** but

**5:** Guntz. Please.

**5:** I get the joke but still

**ShinigamiFire:**

**InnocentLunatean:** are you going to change it back?

**5:** yes

_5 changed their nickname to Steppingwind12!_

**Steppingwind12:** ah it feels great to be back

**ShinigamiFire:** welcome back

**DidneeFan328:** ▼・ᴥ・▼ ▼・ᴥ・▼ ▼・ᴥ・▼ ▼・ᴥ・▼

**Steppingwind12:** again??

**InnocentLunatean:** Popka is powerful.

**Steppingwind12:** don’t let the emoticons get too out of hand

**Steppingwind12:** by the way

**Steppingwind12:** should we add anyone else to the chat?

**ShinigamiFire:** I don’t think Pango uses this sort of thing, Klonoa

**ShinigamiFire:** Idk if his kid would be interested either

**Steppingwind12:** …is Borris even old enough

**Steppingwind12:** he’s a really nice kid but idk if Pango will let him join if he’s not old enough

**InnocentLunatean:** …isn’t he a few years younger than us?

**Steppingwind12:** …ye that’s right

**PirateoftheSky:** I can’t think of anyone else either

**DidneeFan328:** V✪⋏✪V

**NyaanNyanNyan:** Nya ( ⓛ ω ⓛ *)

**Steppingwind12:** …stop it you two

**NyaanNyanNyan:** whyyyy

**Steppingwind12:** it spams the chat a bit

**ShinigamiFire:**   [insert wolf emoji here]

**Steppingwind12:** …you too, bro

**ShinigamiFire:**   ok fine

**CouragousBoxer:** dude

**CouragousBoxer:** guess what won the cookie

**Steppingwind12:** what

**CouragousBoxer:** Mario Sunshine

**Steppingwind12:** yOOOO

**Steppingwind12:** YESSSS

**DidneeFan328:** that game is GOOD

**Steppingwind12:** will be going for now, since a good game won

**CouragousBoxer:** same here! 

**DidneeFan328:** bye guys

_Steppingwind12 is now offline!_

_CouragousBoxer is now offline!_

**ShinigamiFire:** …

**ShinigamiFire:** I’ll check it out next week

**ShinigamiFire:** have been meaning to watch that thing

**DidneeFan328:** random games every week

**ShinigamiFire:** that’s what Klo told me…

**PirateoftheSky:** I should get some rest

**PirateoftheSky:** Good night

**ShinigamiFire:** night, Leo

_PirateoftheSky is now offline!_

**NyaanNyanNyan:** it’s just us

**DidneeFan328:** us and Guntz and Lo

**InnocentLunatean:** I’m admittedly getting sleepy too…

**InnocentLunatean:** good night everyone! Have a good rest!

**ShinigamiFire:** night

**DidneeFan328:** night Lo!

_InnocentLunatean is now offline!_

**DidneeFan328:** Lo’s off

**DidneeFan328:** we can do anything we want

**NyaanNyanNyan:** ohohoho yes

**ShinigamiFire:** I’m still here, you two

**ShinigamiFire:** actually

**ShinigamiFire:** I have to go do stuff

**ShinigamiFire:** don’t pollute the chat

**NyaanNyanNyan:** we won’t :3c

**DidneeFan328:** we’ll be good

**ShinigamiFire:** k

**ShinigamiFire:** bye

_ShinigamiFire is now offline!_

**NyaanNyanNyan:** what should we do

**DidneeFan328:** by “don’t pollute the chat” does he meen

**DidneeFan328:** don’t have fun

**NyaanNyanNyan:** no I think he meant don’tr be dubm

**DidneeFan328:** dUBM

**DidneeFan328:** 10/10 TAT

**NyaanNyanNyan:** AAAA

**DidneeFan328:** …just realized

**DidneeFan328:** we can now do anything we want.

**NyaanNyanNyan:** lEO IS COMING UPSTAIRS

**DidneeFan328:** oH SHOOT

**NyaanNyanNyan:** I’D BETTER GO, BAI

**DidneeFan328:** ok bYE???

_NyaanNyanNyan is now offline!_

**DidneeFan328:**...

**DidneeFan328: looonelyyy**

**DidneeFan328:** I am so loooonellyyyyyy

**DidneeFan328:** …that’s all I know of that song

**DidneeFan328:** hmmmm

**DidneeFan328:**...

**DidneeFan328:** time to play something I guess

_DidneeFan328 is now offline!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [insert wolf emoji here] was actually supposed to be a wolf emoji but it didn't work on here apparently. Wonder if it makes this funnier or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun to write. Had fun including little things here and there, both headcanon-wise (such as Popka loving Disney/Disneyland) and little things that happen in canon. I intend to write more chapters when I can!


End file.
